ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Granodite
Granodite is an alien on Earth-68, that first appears in John Smith 10: Phantom Watch. Appearance As a male Anodite, Granodite resembles a male human. His upper body is slightly buffer, and his mana hair is short and spiky. His body is dark purple, except for his hair, which is a light purple. As a female Anodite, she looks exactly like Gwen in her Anodite state. Powers and Abilities Granodite has the power to manipulate, project and absorb mana. He can fly, and has been shown to have limited reality bending, causing grass to come alive. He has the other powers of Anodites, such as sensing living beings and using magic. He can increase his speed and alter his size. He has used his powers to control magma, essentially lava bending. Weaknesses Granodite can be absorbed, due to being made of pure mana. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) John Smith 10: Phantom Watch By Warmatrix Drone *Desert, Forest Edge and Plains (first appearance) By John *Forest and Colosseum *The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) *When Heroes Collide Part 2 Ancient Times *Sea of Monsters (first re-appearance) *Revenge of the Gods *War with the Titans Spacewalker *Monster of the Earth (first re-appearance) *Nibelung Valesti Part 2 *A Little Like Home Kingdom Hearts *Destiny Islands (first re-appearance) Omniverse * Midnight Madness (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Charm the King * Showdown Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Battle of the Heroes Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Phantom King Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) This is the version of Granodite used by characters from the Kingdom Hearts dimension. It is the signature form of Xion. Kingdom Hearts By Xion *Neverland *Underworld Coliseum *Phantom of Twilight *Beast's Castle * Mysterious Past (flashback) *Organization XIII Part 2 By Kairi *End of the World Part 2 *Enchanted Dominion *Castle Oblivion *Atlantica Part 2 By Xion Replica * Mind Games (John Smith 10) *Fading into Darkness *Symphony of Sorcery Omniverse By Kairi * Last Stand on Primus Samurai Tales By Kairi * No Strings on Me By Xion * No Strings on Me Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Granodite appears as a WEAPON in the series, capable of utter destruction. Appearances In Wild *Escape From Junon Summoned by Dr. Eggman * Sister Ray Summoned by Charmcaster *Ultimate Power (JSXFF) (destroyed) By John *Into the Hole *On the Hunt (JSXFF) *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 (x2, second time by clone 4) Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Granodite is an alien in the Dueltrix. While it's not used directly, it is used in fusion aliens. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Granodite is an alien form available to several characters By Samurai * Hunt for the Looney By Kairi * The Transmogrification of Xion Trivia *Granodite is a combination of "Grand" and "Anodite". *Since Anodites don't have DNA, it is unclear how a sample of that species is in the Omnitrix. **However, it was hinted by Brainstorm that Albedo could've used different DNA but used an Anodite's form to sample it. *The picture was created by Bry. See also * Ultimate Gymosis * Grand Goat (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 18:09, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Mana Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Purple Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Omnimania Category:Anodites